tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Score
[[Datei:Score.png|thumb|300px|Abbilder von Yulia Jue im Prolog von Tales of the Abyss offenbaren einen Teil des Scores]] Das Score, Yulia's Score oder Planet Score ist ein wichtiger Aspekt der menschlichen Kultur sowie ein Schlüsselelement aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Das Score ist grundlegend als eine Weissagung der Zukunft zu verstehen. Hierbei ist die Zukunft des gesamten Planeten Auldrant (Planet Score) sowie die Zukunft eines jeden einzelnen Menschen inbegriffen. Das Score ist ursprünglich vor 2.000 Jahren von Yulia Jue gelesen worden, nachdem sie einen Pakt mit Lorelei schloss, dessen Existenz und Dasein als Seventh Fonon essenziell für die Existenz des Scores ist, da dadurch die Lesungen der Memory Particles ermöglicht werden, die die Geschichte von Auldrant umfassen. Schließlich wurde das Score auf Fonstones niedergeschrieben. Es war jedoch so lang, dass dafür sieben Fonstones benötigt wurden, von denen jeder so groß war wie ein Berg. Diese Berge brachen auseinander und wurden Teil von dem Fon Belt, der Auldrant umgibt, wohingegen andere Teile auf die Erde fielen. Da diese Fragmente der Fonstones die unbekannten Teile des Scores beinhalten, war es seit jeher Ziel der Reiche, an sie zu gelangen, um die Zukunft zu erfahren. Der siebte Fonstone, der das Ende von Auldrant beschreibt, soll deshalb von Yulia selbst versteckt worden sein. Die niedergeschriebenen Teile des Scores können von Seventh Fonists gelesen werden, die als Scorer bezeichnet werden. Dies ist ein wichtiger Aspekt der Kultur der Völker aller Reiche. Üblich sind zum Beispiel Lesungen zu jedem Geburtstag einer Person. Regelmäßig pilgern Gläubige jedoch auch nach Daath oder zu ihren heimischen Heiligtümern, um sich abseits von ihrem Geburtstag ihr persönliches Score vorlesen zu lassen. Solche Lesungen gehen oft so weit, dass die Menschen sich von dem Score bestimmen lassen, was sie frühstücken sollen. Diese Lesungen, die von normalen Scorers durchgeführt werden können, behandeln Yulia's Score, der unterteilt ist in das Open Score und das Closed Score. Das Open Score darf jederzeit frei vorgelesen werden, wohingegen es unter Strafanwendung verboten ist, das Closed Score jemandem zu offenbaren, der keine Berechtigung dazu hat. Wird das Closed Score etwa von einem gewöhnlichen Soldaten gelesen, soll dieser der Todesstrafe begegnen. Im Closed Score sind etwa die Anfänge von Kriegen zu finden. Individuen dürfen aber auch nicht ihre eigenen Tode prophezeit werden, sodass Derartiges ebenfalls zum Closed Score gehört. Um das Planet Score zu lesen, das auf dem siebten Fonstone niedergeschrieben ist, reicht es jedoch nicht aus, ein normaler Scorer zu sein. Dies ist lediglich dem Fon Master möglich, der das Oberhaupt des von Yulia gegründeten Order of Lorelei ist und dem eine größere Macht innewohnt als einfachen Scorers. Über 2.000 Jahre hinweg sind die Weissagungen des Scores, soweit bekannt, auch in kleinsten Details immer eingetroffen. Allerdings bedingen sich hierbei die Abhängigkeit der Menschen von dem Score sowie das Score selbst. Die Menschen lassen sich das Score vorlesen und bemühen sich darum, ihm zu folgen, weil im Open Score überwiegend Wohlstand gepriesen wird. Die Bevölkerung versucht dementsprechend nicht, sich dem Score zu erwehren. Einzelne Individuen, die diesen Versuch durchaus gewagt haben oder zumindest offen gestehen, dass sie eine Welt ohne Score begrüßen würden, sind mitunter Eugenie Cecille und Aslan Frings. Geschichte Im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss wird das Score als Beweggrund der primären Antagonisten unter Van Grants deutlich. Van, der seine Heimat aufgrund einer Weissagung in dem Closed Score verloren hatte, weil nichts dagegen unternommen wurde, verabscheut das Score und will die Welt von ihm befreien. Er hat begriffen, dass Replicas in dem Score nicht inbegriffen sind, und will deshalb Auldrant vollständig replizieren. Zudem will er Lorelei vernichten, das für das Score verantwortlich ist, und damit auch den Planet Storm, der Massen an Seventh Fonon erschafft. Durch die Geburt von Luke fon Fabre, dessen Original unweigerlich mit Schicksal von ganz Auldrant verbunden ist, gerät das Score durcheinander, weshalb etwa Grand Maestro Mohs versucht, es wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Weissagungen Die nachfolgenden Weissagungen stammen von dem siebten Fonstone, der sich mit dem Schicksal des gesamten Planeten Auldrant befasst. Hierbei werden Begriffe erwähnt, die in die moderne Fonic Language Namen ergeben. Das Licht der heiligen Flamme ("Light of the Sacred Flame") bezeichnet hierbei den originalen Luke (also Asch), während es sich bei der, der Ruhm ergreift ("The One Who Would Seize Glory") um Van Grants ("Vandesdelca") handelt. Kurzgefasst *Das Score ist die Prophezeiung der Zukunft von ganz Auldrant und jedes einzelnen Menschen auf dem Planeten. Replicas sind in dem Score jedoch nicht explizit inbegriffen. *Das Score wurde von Yulia Jue gelesen, die die Macht dafür durch ihren Pakt mit Lorelei gewann. Loreleis Kraft ist für die Lesungen des Scores nötig, da das Score selbst nur durch das Seventh Fonon besteht. *Das Score ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der primären Antagonisten aus Tales of the Abyss, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen das Score verabscheuen und eine Welt ohne es erschaffen wollen. en:Score Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Schlüsselelemente